Mistakes
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Lily Evans no dia do seu casamento descobre que seu noivo a trai. Para superar ela volta para a casa dos pais no interior e lá ela descobre que nunca deixou de amar o sue primeiro namorado...
1. Chapter 1

**Nome: Mistakes**

**Autora**: Delly black fenix

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: James/Lily

**Criada em: **18 de maio de 2008 (postada no FeB)

**Resumo**: Lily Evans no dia do seu casamento descobre que seu noivo a trai. Para superar ela volta para a casa dos pais no interior e lá ela descobre que nunca deixou de amar o sue primeiro namorado...

**Capa: **::::::ACEITO CAPAS::::::

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. O texto é meu.

* * *

-

**Prólogo**  
_Príncipe Mariquinha_

_-_

* * *

Faz um belo dia. Daqueles que aparecem no final de filmes de romance na hora dos "felizes para sempre"... E hoje é o meu dia de ter o meu "felizes para sempre!" (eu sempre sonhei com isso *-*)

Eu sou Lily Evans, mas só até às 16h, eu vou me casar HOJE! A princesinha finalmente encontrou o seu príncipe encantado. Ops, encantado não. Isso me lembra aquele príncipe mariquinha do Sherek. Não que o Amos se pareça com ele.

Amos Diggory, meu futuro (quase atual) marido, tem os cabelos castanhos médios, de forma que não chega a ser "quase loiros" nem ao tom chocolate, tem os olhos arredondados de cor-de-mel (um pouco puxado para o castanho).

Já pensou como os nossos filhos vão ficar lindos? Ele tão tudo como é e eu que sou ruiva, dos olhos verdes esmeralda e branquela (mas abafa). Os nossos filhos vão ser os seres mais lindos do mundo!

Eu estou descendo as escadas da minha casa pela ultima vez, é que o Amos não quer morar aqui em Londres. Mas um dia eu o convenço a vir morar aqui!

*Três horas e trinta minutos.

É certo que todas as noivas se atrasam para o casamento, mas a coisa que eu mais odeio é pessoas que se atrasam! Por isso eu sou uma noiva, vestida de noiva (sério?) e arrumada com meia hora de antecedência à hora marcada para o casamento. Porém, eu não posso chegar antes da hora porque se eu fizer isso vou ser eu – a noiva - quem vai ficar esperando o Amos – o noivo – no altar, não mesmo!

Eu não quero ficar minguando aqui no quarto esperando passar "um pouco" das quatro horas para finalmente me casar com o homem que me ama! – que faz tudo o que eu peço, é romântico e meigo e gosta tanto de mim que não conseguiria viver um mês sem que eu esteja com ele!

Vou chamar o motorista para me levar até a igreja, eu simplesmente não consigo ficar aqui à toa. Meus pais foram direto para a igreja...

* * *

No caminho nós passamos em uma lanchonete para eu comer alguma coisa. Porque quando eu fico nervosa eu só consigo comer batata frita com milk-shake! Mas é claro que eu não vou descer do carro, então eu pedi para ele comprar para mim.

O lanche dessa lanchonete (que cômico) é incrível! As batatas fritas são tão sequinhas: eu não gosto de óleo, engorda! E o milk-shake vem chio de ovomaltine e chocolate e cereja e pedacinhos de morango e tem baunilha!

/vira uma balofa/

É melhor eu parar de pensar nisso se não eu vou babar no meu vestido de noiva...

Hei!

O Amos está aqui na lanchonete também!

Será?!

Deixe-me ver... Ele está vestido com um paletó, gravata borboleta e sapato social. Está com os cabelos arrumados e com um sorriso nada santinho no rosto.

Ho*

Mas...

Por que ele está com um sorriso no rosto olhando para uma garçonete?

Hem?!

Ah MEU MERLIN AMADO!

O Amos beijou a garçonete!

* * *

**Comentários = Capítulos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nome: Mistakes**

**Autora**: Delly black fenix

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: James/Lily

**Criada em: **18 de maio de 2008 (postada no FeB)

**Resumo**: Lily Evans no dia do seu casamento descobre que seu noivo a trai. Para superar ela volta para a casa dos pais no interior e lá ela descobre que nunca deixou de amar o sue primeiro namorado...

**Capa: **::::::ACEITO CAPAS::::::

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. O texto é meu.

* * *

-

**Capitulo 1**  
_Garçonete Gostosona_

-

* * *

**capa do capítulo**: http: //img56 .imageshack .us/img56/1231

* * *

Não dá para acreditar que o Amus está me traindo, no dia do nosso casamento, com uma _garçonetezinha_.

Talvez ele tenha resolvido estender a despedida de solteiro dele... Se for isso é totalmente entendível (?), mas não desculpável! Ele 'tá me traindo poxa!

O motorista da limusine chegou (Yeah! Eu 'to numa limusine!) com o meu Milk-shake e as fritas, sabe o que eu fiz? SABE? Resposta: eu pedi para ele voltar na lanchonete e quebrar a cara do Amuse comprar mais Milk-Shake para mim, eu sei que eu nem tomei o que ele trouxe ainda (e nem tinha como eu me esquecer disso porque na hora em que eu pedi ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma noiva-nervosa-balofa-e-chocolatra! – não que eu não seja O_O'), mas o chocolate me ajuda a raciocinar e eu preciso pensar rápido!

AH!

O AMus está saindo da lanchonete agora (depois da seção de agarramento com a garçonete) com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

Eu ODEIO pessoas egocêntricas, metidas e/ou arrogantes!

Eu acho que não vou casar hoje! Não! Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza.

Se Amus Diggory realmente acha que pode me tratar como uma qualquer no dia do nosso casamento – _para ser mais exata, 15 minutos antes da hora marcada_ - ele está muito enganado!

Agora eu só preciso de uma vingança perfeita, eu sei que "vingança é um prato quente que se come frio" (e as pessoas ainda entendem o paradoxo desse ditado popular! O_O'), mas tem que ser _hoje_!

*-*

Já sei!

Eu vou para a igreja e esperar até o ultimo momento possível e – PAM – dou um fora nele!

\risada malévola/

Eu posso até imaginar cena:

-Lily Evans aceita Amus Diggory como seu legitimo esposo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

-Ah... – eu finjo que 'to pensando e o Amus faz aquela cara de convencido/conquistador (a mesma que ele fez na hora que saiu da lanchonete) - _Não_.

Daí eu olho para ele com uma cara: "você achou que foda, se fudeu" – com o perdão dos meus queridos leitores, mas ele merece.

Mas é claro que eu vou adicionar:

-Eu acho que você merece ter uma despedida de solteiro mais longa – finjo que 'to pensando de novo enquanto ele pensa na "garçonete gostosona" e continuo: - Para sempre, está bom para você?

\risada malévola/

Eu sou má, mais muito, muito má!

O_O'

PeraÊ!

Se eu fizer isso ele vai saber que eu sei que ele me traiu e vai achar que eu 'to com ciúmes e que eu o amo (EU NÃO O AMO!) e vai arranjar um monte de desculpas (despedida de solteiro, por exemplo) para o que ele fez, daí eu vou ficar com dá dele e vou acabar remarcando o casamento e – PAM – casando com o cínico!

Eu **ME** odeio!

Por quê? Merlin, por quê? Eu tenho que ser uma pessoinha ruiva tão ANTA! Tão burra! Tão o zoológico inteiro!

Quer saber? Eu não vou a igreja porque além d'eu correr o risco de ceder ao safado eu ainda vou ser tachada de trem (porque uso os homens como estação!). E isso não PODE!

Só que (VÍRGULA) eu 'to linda vestida de noiva! E não é apenas um vestido de noiva – _tem como um vestido de noiva ser só um vestido de noiva?_ - ele tem moderno: é apertado do busto até as coxas e nas pernas alarga, tem costa nua e o meu cabelo está preso impecavelmente em um coque baixo. E não é todo dia que a gente se veste de noiva (não sei porque! -_bem, talvez seja porque a gente não se casa todo dia_ - e também não sei por que agente não pode casar-se todos os dias! - _com o mesmo homem, claro_, mas se você quiser casar-se cada dia com um diferente é melhor você ficar solteira mesmo, _a não ser que você queira muito casar-se muitas vezes!_). Então eu quero me lembrar para sempre do dia em que eu dei um fora em Amus Diggory eu me vesti de noiva!

Eu acho que vou pedir para a Mary Mcdonald fazer um book comigo vestida assim!

Tomara que a Mary esteja com o celular ligado, porque ela é bem pontual, ou seja, ela deve estar no _meu_ casamento – que não vai mais acontecer.

Adooro!

Eu já posso até imaginar a capa da _Donna_: Lily Evans vestida de noiva, com fotos por Mary Mcdonald e matéria por Marlene Mckinnon: _"Noiva?"_ - esse será o titulo da matéria: _"Noiva?"_, perfeito!

Admito que isso é um feito! Porque apesar d'eu trabalhar na _Donna_ desde que eu me formei em jornalismo eu nunca me imaginei na capa da revista feminina mais vendida da atualidade.

Eu sou repórter e a Lene e a Mary são minhas melhores amigas. A Mary já ganhou 3 premios internacionais de fotografia. E a Lene foi eleita a repórter do ano! Eu, _bem_, eu sou a repórter celebridade – se dá para entender... Minha caixa de mensagens sempre está cheia de mensagens (não de meias!) novas. De acordo com o Slug - _Horácio Slughorn é o editor chefe da revista_ - nós somos o trio perfeição que toda revista que se preze deseja ter e que é uma questão de tempo a editora _Seculum_ comprar nossas ações. E a _Seculum_ é A editora! O sonho de qualquer revista agregada (que é criada por particulares e só depois consegue uma editora) é a _Seculum_. A editora que nos agregou está tentando renovar o contrato, só que ela é muito ruim! Por isso eu tenho certeza que nós somos o Maximo - _mesmo com instalações precárias somos a revista que mais vende!_.

Gente adoro o meu emprego!

* * *

**N/A**: Oi meus amados leitores, depois de tanto tempo sem nem sequer logar aqui no FeB eu voltei a ativa! \coral de vivas/ E assim eu voltei, também, com as minhas fic's. Na verdade a maioria já estava escrita só que me faltava tempo para digitar os capítulos.

Ok, Ok... Eu 'to escrevendo demais. Então sem mais demoras, lero lero, blá blá blá (isso é porque era para acabar a enrolarão O_O') 'to aqui para dizer que (AGORA) as minhas fic's vão até o final – a não ser que ninguém comente (sabe, isso é muito³ brochante!)

Então comentem se querem mais.

Beijos.

Fui.

**~° delly °~**


End file.
